The Truth
by MyNameIsBlinky
Summary: You're never going to believe this, but...the story about the Death Note that you've read is an altered version of what really happened. The false names have been retained to prevent people from being mobbed by third-degree fans, but all of the events stated here are 100% real. T due to later chapters. Reviews welcome, ships uncertain
1. The story begins

**This is a plot bunny that is most likely mine, ALL MINE, I TELL YOU! I AM THE MOTHER OF THIS PLOT BUNNY!**

 **What if Light put the Death Note down, and didn't pick it up again?**

 **Disclaimer: I don' own Death Note, only the ideas.**

 **P.S: If you are looking for an AU that is nothing but fluffy fluff at the moment, this isn't one of them. This is a retelling of the story, right from Day 1.**

* * *

Hello. I am your narrator. First of all: If you want fluffy romance stories, please leave. This story is none of that. Second of all: my identity isn't important to the story right now, so it will be withheld until the story ends or when it becomes relevant, whichever comes first. You see, I am the one who gave the author of the manga called ' _Death Note_ ' the documents and other relevant items (And no! Obviously not the actual Death Note! What kind of an idiot do you think I am?) to create the manga, mainly because people need know that such a thing actually exists. However, key figures, names and events have been changed to protect the true identities those involved (and I'm glad that they were. Otherwise, Ryuzaki would have been mobbed by rabid, third-degree fujoshi and would have gone back into hiding. Again.) I, due to a really weird set of circumstances that, if listed, would be a lot longer than the length of this chapter without this introduction, am only now able to tell you the full story, as well as what actually happened. I have made arrangements to be 100% sure that the families of those involved won't be hounded for information beyond what I've told them (or mobbed by rabid fangirls...). This story, like the manga Death Note, will be told from the point of view of Light Yagami for reasons that will not be revealed until the end, and I mean the very end of the story. And without further ado, this is where our story begins.

* * *

Light Yagami was in English class. He, being one of the smartest people in his school- no, Japan- still no, the _world-_ found this class to be child's play. He also found school to be quite dull. And no, not like the movie, Child's Play! Will you please pay attention?! Anyway, Light Yagami sat in class, not really listening when something caught his eye. He looked to the window. A black notebook had fallen from the sky, if his vision was not decieving him. _Wha...? Is it raining books? No way..._

"Light?" called his teacher. "Will you read the selection?" Light was taken aback by his name being called, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, sensei." Light replied, before reading the selection.

* * *

 _Later_

Light Yagami walked to the place where he, and apparently, only he had seen the notebook fall. He crouched down to pick it up, and read the cover.

 _Death Note? What is this...?_

 _Oh...it's in English...what a pain! Wait a sec...whoever's name is written in the notebook will die?! Wha-what kind of sick joke is that?! Not one I'm gonna look into._

Light set the notebook in the grass, and started walking away.

 _Good bye, notebook of death. Hope you get rained on._ Light thought, smiling at the thought of someone's 'sick joke' being destroyed.

Except it was no joke, as what will happen in days to follow will show.

* * *

Light Yagami was in his room, doing homework and watching the news. Suddenly, a broadcast came on.

Light Yagami was walking home from cram school when he saw a gang of bikers surround a young woman and start harrassing her. The Tokyo smog was thick as ever, and the signs were neon and bright, making the city far from 'dark.' However, there is still active nightlife.

"So! You look like a beauty! The name's Takuo Shibuimaru! Wouldja like te...keep me a little company tonight?" said the leader of the motorcycle gang as he pulled up next to a young woman. The other bikers chuckled.

"Uh...no thanks." the young woman replied.

 _It's none of business...I should stay out of it..._ Light thought, and continued walking, until the creepy motorcycle dudes attempted to undress the young woman, much to both of their horror.

 _What the hell?! I-I've gotta do something! That's illegal!_ Light, being an upstanding citizen by nature, ran over as soon as possible to try to help the very unlucky woman. You know, if that had happened to me right now I'd just arrest the bastard without a second thought.

"Hey!" Light shouted, stopping the bikers from being...creeps, to put it lightly...and pulling at her belt. They looked at him, no doubt with a million things going through their heads. "You can't do that! If she says 'no,' back off!"

The bikers simply chuckled. "Whatsa little kid like you gonna do about it?" Takuo challenged. "Beat me up?" The others laughed, loosening their grip in the young woman with every chuckle. And because of the loosened grip, she was able to fight her way away from them and started running off.

"Hey! I've got wheels you know!" shouted Takuo, who chased after the woman on his bike. However, this situation held for but a couple of seconds before a semitruck came from nowhere and slammed into the biker. Light, completely shocked at this new development, ran home, still in half-disbelief that this accident had ever actually happened.

* * *

 _5 days later_

First thing's first: Why did I skip 5 days in this explaination, just like that? Well, because there's nothing that happened that was very important, and that you couldn't have guessed right off the bat. Kira still happened, I guess, like how Ohba said. English! Yes! I said it! Anyway, with Kira on the loose, people've been worried about small crimes that they committed when they were kids. You know, shoplifting, minor graffiti, the like. Light walked into his house, holding a paper that he had felt may or may not burn a hole in his pocket. He was proud of this paper. Light stepped into the house to see his mother right in front of the door, smiling at him. _What-why-oh yeah. Test scores!_

"Hi mom." Light greeted with a smile. "Here. I'm especially proud of these." he added with a smile, handing his mother the golden test scores.

"Wow! First in the nation again!" his mother beamed, her grin even wider than before.

"That's our Light!" Sayu chirped from the stairs. She was leaning on the railing, smiling. "By the way," she added. "Could you help me with my homework?" Light, having his own homework be too easy, had a lot of free time to help his little sister, Sayu, with homework. Quadratics, more specifically.

"Sure." Light replied.

* * *

 **This seemed like a good place to end a chappie. This...took me a long time. I haven't even started working on my next chapter for Limit due to a lack of ideas, as well as not wanting to kill them all and make you all sad! I now have a beta reader, if you haven't read my drabbles. He is ThatSassAngel! Smiley face!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Can you guess who our mysterious narrator is? Keep your guesses in until the end!**


	2. What to do about the shinigami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Enjoy.**

* * *

OK...first of all, before you all start complaining about plot holes and whatnot after reading this, I need to tell you something: Light never formally revoked his ownership of the notebook after he put it down. He never said anything along the lines of, "This isn't mine. I don't own this notebook," so he, technically, still owns the Death Note. All that he said was, "What kind of sick joke is this? Not one I'm taking part in." Apparently, to revoke your ownership, you need to formally give it up. So Light still owns it. Why am I telling you this? Well, this next chapter's going to make that very clear...

* * *

Light and Sayu sat down at Light's desk to help with Sayu's quadratics, a hard subject amongst...well, almost everyone, really. Especially if they happen to be 14, like Sayu. I never understood why, though, because I am able to understand school subjects pretty quickly, with the exception of psychology. No one gets that right away. Anyway, Light helped Sayu with her homework for a few hours, when a news broadcast came on.

"Hello. My name is Lind L. Taylor, also known as the detective known as L. I am appearing here today to address the murderer crudely known as Kira, the most prolific mass murderer in the world. Kira...if you're out there, I want you to know...that what you're doing...is EVIL!" said the man on the television. _L? Who's that?_ Light thought, as Sayu left the room with a polite, "Thank You!" Light replied with a quick, "You're welcome! Anytime!" before turning his attention to the television broadcast that was grabbing it from Sayu. Light rested his head on his hand, having already finished his _own_ homework and having helped Sayu with her homework, he was able to listen intently to the broadcast. At least, until Taylor clutched his chest in pain and collapsed. Live on TV. _W-what the hell is happening?! D-did I just see a man die_ live on _T.V.?! Oh my God...Kira...Kira really_ does _exist..._ Light jumped up from his seat and yelped in shock as Lind L. Taylor, the man who was believed to be the detective known as "L," Kira's main opponent, was carried away. This shock that was present in all who lived in Kanto would only be present for another 2 seconds, as the broadcast was replaced with a Cloister Black L on a white screen.

"...I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Tailor on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers. But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now try and kill me! Go on then. Hurry up! Kill me! Whats wrong? Kill me! What are you going to do? Go on! Kill me!" goaded a scrambled voice. Light gasped.

"Is this guy crazy?! He's going to get killed! What on Earth is he thinking?!" Light shouted, thinking aloud. Light was now grabbing the television, the screen only centimeters from his face.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? So, it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto. Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. Whilst the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported in Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out. It means that you are in Japan, and that criminal was your first "experiment." Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcasted in the Kanto region. And what luck! We found you. To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly." Light let out a sigh of relief as the voice did not gasp in pain in the middle of his broadcast, and slumped back into his chair, breathing heavily. However, he still listened intently as the voice continued on.

"Kira, it seems like it wont be too long before I can sentence you to death. Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this... But I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." Light sat up sharply at this statement, gasping. _Wow...this guy is pretty good. He was able to prove that Kira is real, that he's in Japan, and more importantly, he's in Kanto. That doesn't narrow it down much population wise, but it certainly narrows down the geographical region. I really want to be able to be that good one day..._ The broadcast shut off, leaving a quiet tension throughout the Yagami household. Then, just as Light was beginning to relax again, thinking that no one else would die live on television because of Kira ever again, he tensed as a loud cheer erupted throughout the house, originating from Sayu's bedroom. He relaxed again, and then stood up to retrieve a book from the bookshelves. All was OK, he guessed. He flopped down onto the bed on his stomach, opening his book to the Hatsune Miku bookmark, where he left off, and began to read as a reward for finishing his homework before starting to study again.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Light finished his book and placed it back on his bookshelf. _Now to study. Wouldn't want to fail the exam and disappoint my parents._ He walked over to his desk, sat down and pulled out a pen and book. He placed the pen on paper and started on his Algebra 2 problems, doing 10, 20, 30 problems in an hour. He was starting a new set of math problems when he heard laughter that sounded like a demon's.

"Hehe...you really seem to like it, don't you?" cackled the voice.

Light swiveled on his chair to face the voice and screamed. "Wh-who the-what the-what are you?!" Light shouted, on the floor by his chair and pointing at the demonic figure in front of him. The figure was 7 feet tall, wearing leather pants and boots, with a shirt that appeared to be sewn to his body and a face that perpetually appeared to be smiling. The monster just chuckled at Light's obvious discomfort.

"I'm Ryuk, a shinigami." replied the monster. Light's eyes widened, and he started scooting away from the...thing.

"No way. S-shinigami don't exist. I've gotta be dreaming." Light said, trying to convince himself that he was suffering the effects of foregoing sleep to study for exams. _I'm having a waking dream right now...waking dream...shinigami don't exist...I've been having weird dreams lately, anyway...ehehe yeah...just a dream..._ "Ehehehe...AAAND GOODNIGHT!" Light shouted, hopping into his bed and trying to sleep. He could wake up early and finish that next block of math problems tomorrow. But for now, he needed to get rid of that "hallucination."

* * *

 _5:45 in the morning_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Light's alarm clock beeped rapidly for several seconds before Light threw out his hand, hit the "Dismiss" button and sat up abruptly.

"How did you sleep?" the shinigami next to him asked, chuckling. "By the way, do you have any apples?"

Light groaned. "No...whatever your name is. I guess that you are real, since you're still here...I've got to do some last minute studying before school starts. So please don't talk to me..." Light requested, slipping out of bed and sitting at his desk. He pulled out his ballpoint pen and was about to start on his homework when he heard a sharp rapping at his bedroom door.

"Light? Are you alright? I heard you freaking out last night!" It was Sayu, concerned about his well being.

"I'm alright, Sayu! I just..." Light stopped, glancing at Ryuk. "...Had a waking nightmare." Light lied, the untruth having an awkward taste in his mouth. I can tell you that he'd get better at it as he progressed in his career, but at this time, lying was unnatural for him and against his nature. It would never feel natural. "It-it passed."

"Uh...OK, Light. Just tell us if anything's happened, alright?" Sayu replied, her uncertainty showing in her voice. Light waited for her footsteps to recede before turning around and talking to Ryuk again.

"So...who are you, and what do you want?!" Light asked, firmly. "Do you want my soul? Is it my time? Am I going to die?" His questions became increasingly more frantic as he remembered more and more of what shinigami do.

"Uh...no..." Ryuk replied. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Do you even _have_ my Death Note?" Ryuk asked, levitating like he does.

Light opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as he thought back to that incident just over 5 days ago. _Oh...that notebook was real...shit...could that be what Kira's using? Shitty shit shit_ shit!

"Shit! " Light yelled, thinking aloud. This jarred Ryuk, and then he started chuckling. "No I don't, uh...Ryuk..." Light started.

"Hyuk hyuk...yes?" Ryuk replied, chuckling. "What do you want?"

"Is Kira using the Death Note as his weapon?" Light asked rapidly. The shinigami pondered this for a while before answering.

"It seems like it. A lot of people seem to be dying before their time, so probably." Ryuk answered, after about a minute of thinking.

"OK...I need to do this...I need to study, so...yeah..." Light awkwardly pulled out his History book and wrote down names, dates, and other details of historical events.

* * *

 _Later_

Light was walking home from cram school. He made sure that no one was around before talking to Ryuk again.

"...So, Ryuk. You're really annoying, you talk when I'm trying to concentrate on a lesson, and it's obvious that I don't have the notebook. So...how do I make you go away?" Light asked, fairly annoyed at Ryuk's constant chatter. "So...spill."

Ryuk laughed. "I only follow the owner of the Death Note, not the notebook. So if you give it up, I'll leave you alone. However, since you seem dead set against Kira, I need to tell you something: Only the owner of the notebook can make a trade in exchange for half of their remaining lifespan." Ryuk replied, chuckling throughout.

Light's eyes widened. "And...what is that?" Light asked, anger seeping into his voice. _Ugh...the shorter the amount of time I have to spend with this bastard, the better. Oh well...I guess I'll hear him out. It might be important._

"Hyuk hyuk...the owner of the Death Note..." Ryuk paused.

"The owner of the Death Note can trade half of their remaining lifespan for the eye power of a Shinigami. With that, you could know a person's name just by seeing their face."

* * *

 **Word count: 2047 words.**

 **A/N: Woo! I made double my word count goal! Yay~! I might not be able to update for a while, so I left you with a cliffhanger that will leave you wanting more, even if I can't update for a bit. I'm sorry! I hope that you like the story so far! Epic-chan OUT!**

 **Edit: This story is now without a few grammar mistakes and odd, incomplete sentences.**


	3. What? This isn't our juristiction!

**Don't own DN...I am not Tsugumi Ohba, I promise. I'm not old, male, or Japanese.**

* * *

Hello. I am...hmm...what should you call me...uh...I am the Second Narrator(?). (That sounded lame...) Well, let's _not_ focus on how lame that sounds and begin the story. No long-winded introductions for _you,_ because I'm at risk of making this more awkward than this is already by over-explaining things.

* * *

Naomi Misora was walking down the streets of LA, the city in which she lives. Why this segment is in Naomi Misora's point of view is a question that will be answered on another day, in another chapter. Anyway, she was walking down the street when she recieved a text message from her fiance.

「Meet me at the house.」

「-Raye」

This text message was unexpected because Raye was working while Naomi was on marital leave to...get married, like _marital leave_ suggests. Raye wanted her to retire after marriage and her parents encouraged the notion, but Naomi found her job very important and wished to continue working, even if she had to transfer from her job as a Special Agent in the FBI to do so. After all, what would they do if they had children? Raye doesn't make enough to be the only one working if he wanted to ever _see_ his children!

Naomi was carrying a book on wedding planning in her bag because...well, they can tie the knot quietly in a law office, or they could have a ceremony so that they could invite their family and friends. Kinda boring and tense, or happy and and the feeling that they're truly married? Also, Naomi had never been married before, and thus had no idea what should be in a wedding other than what she's seen in the movies. She pulled it out and started reading in while she walked, which wasn't very safe, but she knew where her own house was, and could navigate without being hit by a car. Or...so she thought.

 _HONK HONK!_ She looked up suddenly to find herself in the middle of the road, with a car speeding dangerously fast towards her. And what was worse, she didn't even have the walk light!

 _Dammit!_ she thought angrily, as she ran from the road. _I must look like a complete bimbo!_ She clutched her book to her chest, embarrassed at her mistake. _Well...not a_ complete _bimbo...they're usually portrayed as blond...but still...that's not very comforting..._

Naomi ran 4 more blocks, being much more careful about it. She then slowed before stepping into her home, huffing slighly from the excursion. Well...that's what we'd all like to think happened. Due to her bad luck, she just _happened_ to have obnoxious teens as upstairs neighbors. And they just _happened_ to have an affinity for throwing garden knomes out the window. Naomi, not paying as much attention as she should have, tripped on the remains of the fallen garden knome, her momentum propelling her right into the front door or her apartment block and her stuff flying everywhere as a result of the impact. Wallet, random pieces of paper, book, messenger bag and all. She rubbed her forehead and tentatively sweeped her stuff out of the roses and back into her messenger bag before slowly standing up.

"Sweet!" shouted a voice from above her. "We got someone this time!" She looked up to see the sneering faces of her obnoxious neighbors before scowling.

 _Fools...they could actually hurt someone pulling a prank like that! I swear...if they were my children..._ she thought maliciously, thinking of all the groundings that would result if her own children pulled a stunt like that. She may like children, but this is pushing it. A lot. _Where do they even_ get _those damn lawn knomes, anyway...?! Do they even have parents?!_

Naomi unlocked the door, before buzzing the upstairs neighbors as a second thought. After all, they couldn't see her pushing the buzzer because of the overhang. She smiled maliciously and strided in, speedwalking to avoid the neighbors. She unlocked her door and entered her home, and after taking off her shoes, she found it completely empty, aside from the furniture. She flicked on the light, sat in a chair, opened up her book and began to read.

* * *

 _Narrator #1_

Hey everyone. It's me again. I know, totally amateurish change in POV there, but...I know that those of you who care are dying to know about Light's life and not useless stuff about Naomi's life. I know, I know, that information establishes setting, but our _very kind_ notes compiler here has already forced us to write this in a narrative format, as well as do it by her ever-changing deadlines, which are never set in stone. She should really get that checked. And because of the Second Narrator's nagging about long winded intros, I should probably get to work.

* * *

"The owner of the Death Note can trade half of their remaining lifespan for the eye power of a Shinigami. With that, you could know a person's name just by seeing their face." Light gasped. _There's absolutely no way that I could let Kira get access to that power. I'd be morally responsible for any deaths that come as a result of my revoking my ownership._

"Uh...if I don't have the notebook, my ownership doesn't-um- _expire,_ does it?" Light asked, nervously. He fidgeted. _If it doesn't, then...woo! I've deprived Kira of both an ally and a power for as long as I live. But if it does...well, at least I've got a buffer zone. Hopefully._ Light thought, biting his lip. He turned to Ryuk.

"Hyuk hyuk...your ownership of the notebook expires in 460 days." Ryuk answered, chuckling. Light almost facepalmed. _460 days is_ hardly _a buffer zone...serial killers can remain uncaught for decades...and if Kira is the type of person I think that he is...his pride won't let him exchange half of his life for a power that isn't inherently useful unless you want to kill someone. He'd want to live as long as possible. And I could end up slowing the investigation down..._ "Hyuk hyuk..." Ryuk chuckled, interrupting his thoughts. "So are you gonna make the trade? Or revoke your ownership of the notebook?" asked Ryuk, as Light stepped into his home, slipping off his shoes as he shut the door. He greeted his mother and his sister simply before heading up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and pulled out a coin.

"Ryuk...I can't decide what to do about the notebook because even though I don't think that this Kira's going to make the trade for the shinigami eyes, I can't be too careful. But if I don't revoke my ownership, I might just slow the investigation down. Even more so, I could easily be framed if there's another person with a notebook who just happens to have the shinigami eyes and is working with the first person. You see how I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place? So I'll flip a coin: on heads, I keep the notebook and the buffer zone; tails, I revoke my ownership of the notebook." Light explained, holding out the coin on his fist. "3...2...1!" Light said with a certain competitive lilt to his voice. The coin flew up, and landed tails-up on his desk.

"Well, Ryuk...it's official. I revoke my ownership of the notebook."

Uh...sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger like this, but I have a deadline to meet! Also known as our very _kind_ notes-compiler who doesn't allow us enough time to make a decent recollection without all of these annoying cliffhangers! Kya! Anyway...back to the Second Narrator.

* * *

 _Second Narrator_

Hello again...let's just start up where I got cut off, shall we? So anyway...

Naomi Misora was reading "Wedding Planning for Dummies," her book on wedding planning, when the door opened to reveal Naomi's fiance, Raye Penber. He stepped in, taking off his shoes, and approached Naomi before sitting down at the seat across from her.

"Welcome back, Raye." Naomi greeted. The words had a strange feel in her mouth as such a housewifesque greeting was new to her, being a woman with a job (she hadn't worked long enough with the bureau to have it as her career) other than housewife.

"Hello, Naomi. You're probably wondering why I'm back early. I just needed to tell you that I am going to Japan on a mission." Raye announced, in the soft-spoken way that he did.

"Oh? Isn't that the jurisdiction of the CIA...?" Naomi inquired, as the FBI dealt with affairs within the country, the CIA dealing with more international affairs. This raised several red flags. Why would the FBI be contacted, and not the CIA?

Raye nodded. "I was curious about it, too...but, I was told that the agents involved came from several branches of the Department of Justice, not just the FBI, and that this request was by someone called L." Naomi perked up at the mention of L. _Oh...him...what does_ he _want?_ _Why would L ask several members of the DOJ to go to Japan? That seems extremely arbitrary and odd. What on Earth is he planning?!_ Naomi's mind took this opportunity to think about L as a chance to wonder whether he was a sociopath. She stopped herself when Raye continued. "He wants us to set a tail on the members of the Japanese Task Force and their families and do surveillance on them. What fun." Naomi detected a small amount of sarcasm in his voice as he said that. Of course, if _you'd_ just been sent on a seemingly arbitrary mission to Japan because of who your mother is, you'd be pretty sore too. Of course, I don't think that L specified that part, but, you know how Americans can be...

"Well...I've never been to Japan before, actually...so...this could be a good opportunity to know where my mother came from." Raye continued, his body language showing signs of being somewhat sheepish.

"May I come along? I may be of some help to you." Naomi asked, feeling strange that she's asking this. Raye widened his eyes, as though he'd never even considered letting Naomi come. After all, it's a dangerous case, and Raye wouldn't wish to have the possibly of Naomi getting hurt. However, he had to consider the idea...and plus, it's not like she'd actually be in danger... "Sure. But please...stay out of it. You were a good FBI agent, but now you're on leave and shouldn't get yourself involved in this case."

"OK." she replied, simply.

* * *

 **Okaaaay...this was of okay quality, at least by my standards. Let me know what you think, okay? No one's been reviewing...but a lot of people have been reading, so...REVIEW! I feel lonely if you don't...**

 **P.S.: Sorry if it's going slow, L will show up and the plot will become more interesting and progress at a faster pace very soon.**


	4. But he seems like such a nice boy

**I don't own DN. Smiles. I am not Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata.**

 **It has recently been brought to my attention that the story is a bit choppy! I will make an effort to make it less choppy than it was, but the narrators are going to interject, OK? Notify me if it's too choppy again, okay?**

 **Eee! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry... 'o'**

* * *

 _Narrator #1_

Okay, okay: Why aren't we following any particular pattern with the order of the narrators? You may wonder that because...well, I'm here, and the Second Narrator hasn't had 2 chapters yet. Well, I'll tell you: Naomi Misora's side of the story- Ow in advance -

Is going to be boring and not really related to the story for a while. I tolerate boring parts if it actually leads to the story, but-

 _Just get to the story, Narrator #1._

Oh...uh, sorry.

* * *

Light Yagami was enjoying his time that was Ryuk-free. He was fairly certain that Kira hadn't gotten the Shinigami eyes because some major criminals weren't dying. The news stations issued an apology saying that several people's names were mispelled on their channel, but we all know that that was for their safety. Seriously, NHN? People aren't stupid. *gets bonked in the head* Ow! Anyway...Light was sitting in his room, studying. He didn't go outside as often because of the all important exams that were coming up this spring. Christmas was over, time to study until New Years. His parents occasionally noticed that he rarely went outside anymore, nor did he go out with his friends. They summed it up to a seriousness that Sayu was clearly lacking (of course, _she_ didn't have college entrance exams coming up!), but the studying was truly to push aside the guilt that he felt at giving up the notebook. _He hasn't gotten the shinigami eyes...and now, he has to deal with Ryuk! Happy Holidays! Dad's been acting quite melancholy for a while...I wonder what's up with that?_

A soft whine coming from the living room interrupted his thoughts. "But Mama! I don't want to bring Dad's clothes! I promised that I'd hand out with my friends today!" whined Sayu. Light opened the door and exited his room for the first time in what seemed to be several days.

"I'll do it, Mom." he said, entering the living room, where Sayu sat, watching T.V., and his mother stood, brandishing a bag of clothing and his father's lunch. His mother jumped internally at the idea of a chance to get his son to go outside. Mothers have mommy powers and instantly know when something's up, and his Mother had used her mommy powers to be able to detect that something wasn't quite right with Light.

"Okay, Light. But really...you need to stop doing your sister's chores for her!" his mother replied. Light smiled internally at being able to do something, even if it's this small, to assist with the Kira case.

After all, if Kira obtained the shinigami eyes, he'd be morally responsible. Just like he was for what happened on the bus to Spaceland and the subsequent death of the FBI agent on the bus.

* * *

Hello. I'm Narrator #3 (heyy, don't look at me like that! I didn't come up with it!). I'll be narrating what's going on with the Task Force, because that's fairly important. I'm also going to be summarizing it, too! Okay...so L, a private detective, has taken the case, right? And so since the Task Force has been whittled down to 5, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Ukita, and Chief Yagami, L has decided to meet them! So now with L in the picture, the Task Force pieces are going to be juuust as important as the parts with Light and Naomi! Yay! So let's go!

* * *

The Task Force watched in horror as they saw the footage of Raye Penber dying on the Yokohama line of the subway.

"But...how did...how did Kira know that he was following him, let alone get his name?!" exclaimed Ukita, angrily. The others in the Task Force, who were just as shocked as Ukita, all looked at L for an answer. He was biting his thumbnail. "And why was he even here?! He's in the FBI! This is not only the CIA's juristiction, but...who was he following and why did he die?!" Ukita exclaimed again, this time, his upset directed at L.

L looked even more closely at the screen instead of answering. He furrowed his almost non-existent eyebrows when he saw Raye Penber's final actions onscreen, as well as one other minor detail.

"Hmm...Raye Penber appears to have been straining to look at something. Or rather...someone..." L muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. "Hmm...also...one of the people that he was tailing is here..." This surprised every one of the Task Force members, especially Chief Yagami.

"W-who? Who is here?" exclaimed the Chief, attempting to figure out who this nutjob- Ow! -erm, _enigma_ of a man was referring to. Yes, enigma.

L looked directly into the Chief's eyes. "Your son, Light Yagami, was seen entering the train at approximately the same time as Raye Penber." he replied, his eyes staring unblinkingly into the Chief's. This started to freak him out a little bit, so he stepped back a little bit to keep the detective's vacant- Ouch! Stop that! -erm, _dark_ eyes from boring into his brain and figuring out his deepest secrets. Well, I wouldn't blame him. That L guy's eyes _do_ kinda have that quality...but anyway...

Before anyone else could speak, L rewinded the tape to reveal Light Yagami, the Chief's son, stepping into the train at approximately the same time as Special Agent Penber. It then showdd Light getting pushed out of the "Women's Only" train car because he accidentally stepped into it. Oops. The video feed then showed Light entering the same train car as Raye Penber, before L paused the tape and removed it."Damn cassette tapes...why can't Japan switch to DVDs like everyone else?" I heard L mumble as he fumbled with the cassette tapes. He put the second one in, fast forwarded it, and after several minutes of dealing with the film, as it had unwound ane caused a jumbled image- "Damn subway cassettes!" -we were finally able to see what was on the tape.

"As you can see here, Raye Penber does _not_ have the file that he had entered with." L explained, pointing at the TV. "In the other feed, he did."

"What could this mean?" Matsuda asked, before he got knocked upside the head by Aizawa.

"Moron! It _means_ that he may have been coerced into carrying it onto the train!" Aizawa shouted, crossing his arms in frustration. "It also could mean that Kira was at the scene of his own crime!"

"And it is supported by the fact that as Raye Penber was dying-" L started, pointing at the screen as he spoke. "-he appeared to be straining to look inside of the train, as I have previously noted. However, the only reason that I mentioned Light Yagami is because he was the only person that Raye Penber was following who was on that train car."

The Chief jumped in furious surprise. "W-What do you mean?! Do you really think that my son could be Kira?!"

"That's exactly what I mean, Chief Yagami." L replied flatly. He set his thumb in his mouth and chewed his nail. "However...if he were attempting to follow into the same car as Raye Penber, then why would he accidentally walk into the car that he knew that he'd be ousted from? Of course, it could all be an act." he mused.

"But why? Why would he do such a thing?" Matsuda exclaimed. "After all, it's-"

Aizawa cut him off. "Okay, Ryuzaki. But...he seemed like such a nice boy..."

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, I'm going to change L's first name slightly because...what kind of parents name their child a _letter?_ So yeah. Enjoy!**


	5. You'd never believe that I effed this up

**I am happy! Why? Because I got a new reviewer! I just don't want to be one of those authors with 8000000 stories and like, 4 that people actually read. Ahaha! So I am happy! We lasted until Chapter 5, haven't we? So let's keep going!**

* * *

 _Narrator #1_

Light Yagami strode through the streets, cradling his father's clothing and lunch so that it doesn't bump against his body and get squished. Or worse, have soy sauce leak from the bento box and spill into his father's clothing! After traveling some way, he reached the NPA building. Light wordlessly turned and opened the door to see a young woman, no older than Matsuda, pleading to the receptionist about something. _Hmm? Why would a civilian need to speak directly to the Task Force? And who is L, anyway?_ Light thought as he overheard what the woman was saying. The receptionist turned her head slightly in objection when her eyes landed on Light and his brown, paper shopping bag.

"Hello, Light. Do you need anything?" the receptionist inquired respectfully.

Light gestured toward the bag with his hand and replied, "I need to get some clothes and lunch to my father. Do you know where the Task Force is meeting?" Light queried.

The receptionist shook her head. "Unfortunately for the both of you, I have no idea where the Task Force is meeting. No one here does." the receptionist replied.

"How long have you not known?" the woman standing a few feet from Light asked.

"We haven't known where they've been going for about a fortnight now. But you can just wait here, as I believe that someone will be here shortly." the receptionist replied. Light and the young woman nodded before moving to sit at the bench. Light could tell that the young woman, wearing all black, was most likely some sort of police authority because she knew what the Task Force was in the first place. She also had a certain set to her face that often is seen in the faces of social workers (however hard they try to hide it) and police officers, such as Light's father. It must have burned to have been cut off by some random-ass _kid_ off the street. _What if I cut off an agent from the CIA? She had a slight "General American" accent!_ Light turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry I cut you off." Light offered in apology. The woman looked up at Light as he spoke. "I'm Light Yagami, spelled with the kanjis for _night_ and _god_ in my surname, and the kanji for _moon_ in my given name. My father is the Chief of the Task Forms ." he greeted, standing up and bowing slightly more deeply than he would ordinarily when greeting a random stranger.

The woman smiled and bowed, her long black hair falling down in front of her. "My name is Shôko Maki, but for safety reasons, I can't tell you how to spell it. I am a member of the FBI. For safety reasons, I can't tell which branch, either." she greeted in return. He covered his mouth when he realized that in custom, he had just given a random stranger his name _and_ his relationship to a member of the Task Force! _Stupid! Why did I do that?! She could be Kira!_

Light shrugged off his feelings of stupidity and continued the conversation. "Uh...what do you mean by 'branch' of the FBI? Isn't the FBI one entity?" he asked.

Shôko shook her head. "Nope. The FBI is actually a part of the Department of Justice, as well as the United States Intelligence Community. It has 56 major offices within the USA, and until recently, I had completely blanked on the fact that we could go on missions outside of the country." she explained, her face falling.

"Did you lose someone you love to Kira?" Light asked as the two of them sat down. The woman looked at him, apparently gauging whether or not it would be okay to divulge a tiny bit of information concerning Kira (that the NPA and its officers no doubt already knew) to the son of the chief of the Kira Task Force.

"...do you promise that you won't tell any one of your friends or family that I told you this?" she said, replying to his question with another question, her left eyebrow raised. "Heh, your father is undoubtedly going to bring this up at the dinner table, anyway, and if I don't get to them soon, someone's definitely going to open their big yap about where I'm from...and if you are Kira, then you already know..." she muttered. Light nodded in confirmation. He knew that telling all his friends could further jeopardize the mission to stop Kira.

"Okay...L had requested that 12 FBI and CIA agents be sent to Japan to tail the families of some of the members of the Task Force." she started, softly. Light gasped in shock. _S-so she means that all those times that I heard someone stepping on a twig or something behind me on an empty sidestreet, it_ was _somebody?!_ Shôko continued, seeming to notice Light's shock. "My fiancé was among them, and I was on leave to get married to him. A very, very high ranking official known as _Q_ led the group, so he knew the identities of all the people on the team, including the CIA members. The bastard...Kira...he somehow obtained that information and killed all 12 of the FBI and CIA agents, and he killed the ranking official. That is why I requested to end my leave early so that I may help with the Kira case...ah, it's so risky...telling you about this...but, if you are, in fact, Kira, you'd already know this." Her hands were balled up into trembling fists, her eyebrows knitted. Light turned to reassure her, hiding the fact that it was partially his fault that this had happened.

"Hey. Don't be sad. If we can catch Kira, then there will be justice for those 12 FBI and CIA agents yet." he said, comfortingly. "Now, it looks like we have some Task Force chasing to do. We don't know where they are, but...we could just stalk the building, because they usually do come back at around this time."

As Light predicted, Aizawa walked in at around that time and saw Light patting the woman's shoulder.

* * *

 _Narrator #3_

"...It's just not fair..." L muttered, running his hand through his hair as he typed a message through a voice synthesizer for Roger. _How could...how could Kira have found out what Q's real name was? Even I couldn't figure that out. Only Roger knew what it was. It's so tempting to think that...that Kira truly_ is _a god, and that's how he figured it all out. But that's impossible. What the heck is going on? How is he doing it?_ Now, there's a perfectly sound that reason L is assuming that Kira's a 'he:' 90% of (caught) serial killers are male. He chases after serial killers, among others. So chances are, most of the people that he shoves in jail are male. L's musings were interrupted by the door bursting open and 3 people walking in.

"I told you! I wasn't flirting with her! I was comforting- Who is _this?_ " Light asked, gesturing towards L. The woman accompanying Light looked slightly taken aback at Ryuzaki's appearance.

"Uh...Ryuzaki? I-I thought that I arrested you..." exclaimed the woman, jumping slightly.

L simply shrugged. "Well...you _did_ in fact arrest a man who went by Rue Ryuzaki as I do now. However, I am _not_ the Rue Ryuzaki, true name Bradley Bigelow, whom you arrested for the murders of Bryan Bennet, Quincy Queen, and Brooke Bloodswort, as well as his own attempted suicide." L confirmed, not looking up from his computer, nor did he remove his hand from his hair. "However, I _am_ the Rue Ryuzaki that hugged you on the way to the train station, Miss..." The young woman simply appeared shocked. The woman, with her pale skin and her black clothes and hair, could have passed for a foreigner.

"Ah...Shôko Maki. I'd show you my ID, of course, but you all know the situation..." the woman replied, still shocked but beginning to catch the man's drift. "Um, sorry...are you L? Because...well, frankly, I'd expected you to be...erm...a little bit older." She relaxed slightly, still fidgeting somewhat. L's voice was childlike and emotionless, yet oddly warm.

"Yes, I am L. Thank you for reminding me of your name, Ms. Maki, as I had forgotten." L replied, now having allowed his hands to fall to his lap and ceased movement. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Special Agent Shôko Maki of the FBI." At L's introduction, movement in the room increased as people turned their heads to gaze at the young FBI agent, not older than Matsuda, yet obviously thinking on a much higher intellectual level than the young NPA agent (Hey! Who wrote that?!).

"And of course, everyone knows Light and Aizawa!" Matsuda added cheerfully.

"Of course." replied all, nodding.

"Well...let's get to work then!" exclaimed Ukita. "Because we have a lot to get to!

* * *

 **A/N: And the action starts there! Thanks for reading the story this far! And inform me of any typos, OK? Thanks! Love, Blinky!**


End file.
